


A Little Bit of Metal

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sounding, cock and ball torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gives John what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink bingo

Rodney checked the ropes one more time, not wanting to unintentionally hurt John. John grumbled as Rodney ran a finger around the rope binding his wrists. "They feel good, Rodney. Come _on_!"

Still a little worried, just like always, Rodney bent down and gave John a kiss. "In my own time," he said against John's lips. "Don't get ahead of me." It didn't stop John's grumbling, but it at least lowered the volume.

It didn't take long to finish checking the ropes that held John secured to the bed. Rodney crawled up between his spread thighs and leaned forward to kiss him again. Without stopping the kiss, he reached down and gathered up John's balls in one hand, and _squeezed_.

John didn't cry out, but he did start to pant. When Rodney pulled back and met his eyes, they were so dilated that they were just a thin ring of hazel around black, and as he held the squeeze, John choked out, "Good. So good, Rodney."

"I know," he answered. "It's going to get better."

"Oh, yeah."

Rodney released his grip and knelt up. John looked _wrecked_. He was _beautiful_ , just beautiful. His cock was hard and tight against his belly. Rodney took a moment to just admire him before reaching next to the bed and picking up the gloves laid out there. After putting them on, he picked up the small packet of lube. Opening it was difficult with the gloves on, but he managed.

Holding John's cock so that it pointed at the ceiling, he spread the slit as much as it would go. With his other hand, he opened the bottle and let some of the lube drip into the opening. John moaned as it slid inside, and Rodney couldn't stop the smile. John always loved this part - whether it was the anticipation or the actual sensation, he wasn't quite sure.

When the packet was empty, he dropped it on the floor and reached for the sound in its sterile wrapper. It took a second to get the first one out, and then he went back to holding John's cock upright. He slid the tip of the sound into his cock, and then slowly let gravity pull it down. John was groaning, his muscles tensing as the sound slid into place.

Rodney started pulling it back, before letting it slide back down, over and over again, until John was begging incoherently. Pulling the sound all the way out, he picked up the next size and did it again. By the time he had the third sound in all the way, John had gone silent. That was what Rodney was looking for, so while he gently fucked John's cock with the sound, he whispered about how good John was being, how beautiful.

Before he could do injury to John, he pulled the sound all the way out. John whimpered, and when Rodney tightened the hand wrapped around John's cock, he whispered, "Please, Rodney."

There was no reason to hesitate, and Rodney started to jerk John off with the short, fast strokes he preferred. It didn't take long for John to come. As soon as he stopped twitching from aftershocks, Rodney started to jerk himself off.

He'd been hard since before they'd started, but he'd managed to put it out of his mind until he'd gotten John off. Now the need was practically overwhelming. As he rubbed his cock, he looked at John, who met his eyes squarely. The trust and pleasure in them is what pushed Rodney over the edge.

He took a minute to catch his breath, and then started to untie John. John laughed and said, "There's no rush, Rodney."

"Oh, my god, of course there's a need to rush. We go through this every time - you need to go take a piss so that you don't get an infection." Rodney's hand fumbled the ropes surrounding John's right ankle. "Or do you want your penis to fall off?"

"My penis is not going to fall off, Rodney. But if it makes you happy, I'll go take a leak."

Rodney got the last rope off, and John rolled so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. When he got up, he staggered a little bit, and Rodney watched in concern, knowing that his offer of help would be shrugged off.

There was no sound of John falling over, just him pissing and then washing his hands. Soon after, he came back into the room. "You okay?" asked Rodney.

"Yeah, I'm good. Now, can I enjoy the afterglow for a while?" John smiled as he asked it, and he didn't wait for a response before climbing onto the bed and tugging Rodney down so that they were lying curled together.

"I guess that would be okay," said Rodney, trying not to let John know how much he enjoyed the post play cuddling. He suspected that John knew, though. As long as he didn't say anything, Rodney figured that that was all right.


End file.
